Evaluate $\frac{3+x(3+x)-3^2}{x-3+x^2}$ for $x=-2$.
Explanation: $\frac{3+x(3+x)-3^2}{x-3+x^2}=\frac{3+(-2)(3+(-2))-3^2}{-2-3+(-2)^2}=\frac{-8}{-1}=\boxed{8}$